


[PODFIC] the adoration of the fallen, by brawlite

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Also A Lack Of Eyes, Angel Sex, Biblical References, Blindness, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Image, Body Worship, Devotion, Eyes, Love, Many Eyes And Also Wings, Other, Probably some blasphemy, Trauma, Wings, all aziraphale wants to do is help crowley feel beautiful and strong, six thousand years of love and patience and understanding, so he really puts his back into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Crowley is beautiful in any form. Aziraphale is more than willing to help remind him of this fact, especially when gifted with the picture of what remains after Crowley's Fall.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads, Good Omens Podfics, Podfic Bingo, Weird Ethereal and/or Demonic and/or Supernatural Sex Shenanigans





	[PODFIC] the adoration of the fallen, by brawlite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the adoration of the fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223412) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 



_“None of them really had it right, did they?” Crowley says with a hiccup._

_He gestures wide, wine threatening to slip out of his glass. Luckily, the liquid is too frightened of the consequences to oblige by the laws of physics, and stays well within the rim._

_“Careful, dear,” Aziraphale warns, eyeing the arch of Crowley’s gesture, the deep red of the merlot and the crisp whiteness of his linen settee._

_“Yeah, yeah,” Crowley says, unhearing. Unlistening. “El Greco, though. He was close. He got the general vibe. Maybe not the overarching shape or form, but he got the nuance of it. The offputting fear, the unrelenting strength.”_

_He sounds so very sad._

_“Oh,” Aziraphale says, suddenly understanding..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jC0bnVBgvP4wDzt-MqZry-1-_O1JxfI3/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Cover Image: stock photo of feather,* sourced from Pixabay
> 
> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit; Music Editor;
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Windchimes1” by spamblackhole - https://freesound.org/people/spamblackhole/sounds/327561/ (CC0)
> 
> * It's the same feather, run through some filters, that I used for the cover of "The Itch That You Can't Scratch" by robotboy, which on the one hand is entirely reasonable (they both involve wings and fucking) and on the other - the two stories are, like, DIAMETRICALLY OPPOSED. I just find it entertaining, that's all.


End file.
